day6fandomcom-20200213-history
Wonpil
|Title = Wonpil |Image = Wonpil_-_The_Book_of_Us_Entropy.jpg|The Book of Us : Entropy Wonpil_-_THE_BEST_DAY2.jpg|THE BEST DAY2 |Caption = Wonpil promoting The Book of Us : Entropy (2019) |Birth Name = Kim Won-pil 김원필 キム・ウォンピル |Stage Name = Wonpil 원필 ウォンピル |Nickname = |Born = April 28, 1994 (age ) |Birth = Incheon, South Korea |Blood = A |Height = 176cm |Sign = Taurus |Occupation = Singer, keyboardist |Years Active = 2015-present |Labels = Studio J (2015-present) Warner Music Japan (2017-present) |Agency = JYP Entertainment |Associated Acts= |Website = |Accounts = |position = Vocalist, keyboardist, synthesizer |instrument = Keyboard, synthesizer |debut = The Day |last = }}Kim Won-pil (김원필; キム・ウォンピル), mostly known by simply Wonpil, is a South Korean singer and keyboardist under the JYP Entertainment agency. He's a vocalist, keyboardist and synthesizer on DAY6. Biography Kim Won-pil was born on April 28, 1994 in Incheon, South Korea. He has an older sister. He got cast in 2010, when he was 17 years old, when the auditioned to JYPE. He wanted to be part of JYPE since he was a child. Profile *'Name:' Kim Won-pil (김원필; キム・ウォンピル) *'Stage name(s):' Wonpil (원필; ウォンピル) *'Nicknames:' Pil-i (필이), Pencil, OnePeterJae sometimes call Wonpil by this nickname for sounding similar to his name., Gu Maknae (구 막내; Former youngest)Wonpil was the youngest member (or "maknae") during the 5LIVE formation but since 5LIVE became DAY6, Dowoon became the youngest member. The DAY6 members often call him by this nickname., Ppangpil (빵필), Piri Miri (피리미리)Pronounced as "pili mili"; A nickname given by his older sister during his childhood., Meonpil (먼필), Wink Choker Boy (윙크초커남)He got this nickname in March 2017 when he was winking while hearing a choker., Winkpil (윙필)Wing + Wonpil. Sungjin gave him this nickname during a concert in April 2017., Kim Nikkeo (김니꺼), Kim Kong-al (김콩알) *'Birth date:' April 28, 1994 (age ) *'Blood type:' A *'Birth place:' Incheon, South Korea *'Height:' 176cm *'Weight:' 60kg *'Education:' ** Jinsan Elementary School ** Jinsan Middle School ** Incheon Science High School ** Daekyeung University Model Department *'Position:' Vocalist, keyboardist, synthesizer Works TV * 2019 King of Mask Singer (MBC) — contestant (November 10 episode) Trivia * He was one of the founding members of 5LIVE. * Hobby: collecting action figures. * Has lots of aegyo. ** He's in charge of the bright smile and charm on the group. * Is naturally clingy. * He gets sad when Sungjin doesn't answer his questions. * Good friends with GOT7 member Jinyoung. * His nickname in middle school was "Pencil". * Really likes to cling with Dowoon because he wants a younger brother. * Has contributed a lot in writing the group's songs. * Gets sad seeing Young K going to school regularly while doing the responsibilities of being an idol. * Initially he was scheduled to debut in a dance group (alongside Young K) when GOT7 was being formed. * He got on charge of the keyboards after Junhyeok left. Prior to that, his position was vocal and synthesizer only. * He got piano lessons with his parents when he was in the kindergarten. * Carries a MacBook with him on the shows, where he plays the synthesizer. * He wants to do a rap in a song. When he was in an acoustic band, he got the rap part in a cover of the song "Officially Missing You". * Ideal type: girls who know what they want and go for it. See Also *Gallery:Wonpil *Category:Wonpil Compositions *Category:Wonpil Productions References Category:DAY6 Category:Members Category:Members from Incheon Category:Blood Type A Category:1994 Births Category:Taurus Category:Singer Category:Keyboard Category:Synthesizer